Under The Covers
by teamWilson
Summary: Alicia and Peter pre-show. Set during the flashback scene of the thunderstorm shown in 3x19. Their family camping trip under the stars may have been cancelled, but that won't stop this young couple in love from having some fun under the covers. One-Shot. M rating.


**The Good Wife: **Under the Covers

**Pairing:** Alicia and Peter (with just a little taste of that family goodness I know you all love)

**Summary:** _Alicia and Peter pre-show. Set during the flashback scene of the thunderstorm. Their family camping trip under the stars may have been cancelled, but that won't stop this young couple in love from having some fun under the covers. One-Shot. M rating._

_A/N: Just a little something for my A/P family. I was lying in bed the other night and there was a huge storm raging on outside and it made me think of the (beyond adorable) flashback scene to Alicia and Peter hiding under the covers during a storm. So, tonight I wrote this. Anyway, hope you like it. I have no idea if the timeline is accurate, but I figure it doesn't exactly matter either. Just some sweet and sexy fluff for you to enjoy :)_

* * *

Alicia stood in the doorway with a small smile playing on her lips as she watched over Zach's small sleeping form. The night light next to his bed cast a soft subtle glow over the room and she could just make out enough to see the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. The house was quiet, apart from the sound of the heavy falling raindrops pelting against the windows and the occasional roll of thunder. She was grateful that he had fallen asleep before the thunder really started or she might have been up with him for hours.

Just as she went to pull the door closed she noticed something blocking the way. Reaching down for a closer look she noticed it was the small blue children's fishing rod his Dad had got for him for his birthday the week earlier. Another smile flashed across her features as she recalled the day and how excited Zach was for the gift; begging his father to teach him how to use it. Peter had in fact promised him that they would go camping the following weekend and that had been the second part of Zach's birthday gift. Though, when the weekend came, his younger sister had come down with a touch of the flu and the family stayed behind, Peter promising Zach that he would make it up to him once his sister was feeling better.

Carefully leaning the fishing pole up against the closet door to not make any noise, Alicia quietly closed the door to Zach's room and let him sleep. She made a final stop to Grace's room before her own to just check on her one more time.

Kneeling down to the small toddler bed Alicia pushed Grace's hair back from her forehead and pressed her lips there in a gentle kiss to feel her temperature. Relieved that Grace's fever seemed to be continuing to decline Alicia stroked Grace's hair a few more times, careful not to wake her, before getting up and exiting the room to head to her own.

Fairly exhausted from the events of the day Alicia walked into her darkened bedroom and, assuming Peter had already gone to sleep, headed straight to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed as well. Turning on the bathroom light she nearly jumped out of her skin as a loud crash of lightening hit nearby and lit up the sky just outside her bathroom window. Staring herself in the mirror she shook her head at her own silliness. She played the role of protective mother quite well, but really she was usually just as terrified as her children when it came to storms like this.

She had always been rather jumpy, loud noises often scaring her and she'd find herself laughing at herself immediately afterwards over how silly it all was. Peter often would tease her about it as well, especially if they were watching a scary movie, any sudden movements or noises and she'd be practically jumping into his lap. Come to think of it, she was pretty certain he always picked those movies on purpose she thought, smiling a little to herself as she shook her head and continued on getting ready to for bed.

She emerged a few minutes later but stopped quickly in her tracks when she looked over to the bed.

"Peter?" She called out, slightly confused as she saw what could only be the shape of a person lying horizontally across the head of the bed underneath the comforter.

"In here" she heard him call out softly and she shook her head but chuckled lightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughter in her voice as she approached the opposite side of the bed.

"Come on in and find out" he said mischievously and Alicia's smirk grew a little wider.

"Peter, I'm not going in there and-" Alicia's thought was interrupted by a near deafening clap of thunder and she jumped, letting out a small squeal before throwing up the covers and quickly climbing underneath only to see she was now face to face with her husband who was grinning at her foolishly.

"What are you doing?" She asked once more, now laughing more so at herself than anything.

"Kids asleep?" He asked and she nodded.

"How's Gracie?" He asked, the playfulness leaving his tone this time.

"I think her fever is finally going down, and she's asleep for the first time all day so, she should be out for at least a few hours I hope" Alicia shrugged.

"Good" Peter nodded. "Well, since we couldn't go camping..." He began and Alicia gently shook her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Are you disappointed?" She asked sincerely and Peter furrowed his brow slightly.

"What? Honey, of course not. You're right, even if her fever had gotten down we shouldn't risk being out of town and miles away from a hospital in case, God forbid, she gets worse. Zach understands that too, he's not upset you know"

"I know" Alicia nodded with a small sigh. "But he was so excited. You both were"

"Well, there will be plenty of other weekends" he mentioned, smiling at her gently.

"Okay so... I'm still confused, why this?" She asked, looking around at their surroundings. They were both lying horizontally across the top of the bed with the comforters draped over them and Peter had a flashlight lying beside him, lighting up the small space with a soft glow.

"Well this," he began, a grin spreading across his face. "This is better than camping. We don't even have to leave the house" he shrugged and Alicia giggled. "And tomorrow," he continued, "if the rain clears up, I'm going to have Zach help me pitch the tent in the backyard, I'll sleep with him out there tomorrow night so he can at least get something out of this weekend. Then next weekend if Grace is all better we'll head out to the lake"

"_If_ the rain stops" Alicia carefully amended and Peter smirked.

"Yes of course, if the rain stops"

It was then that another roll of thunder rumbled through the sky followed almost immediately by a loud crack of lightning, causing Alicia to gasp as she reached out in front of her, grabbing onto Peter's upper arms and holding on for dear life.

"You are such a Girl Scout" Peter teased as he shook his head and Alicia giggled at her own reaction.

"Maybe," she agreed before pulling herself a little closer so she could lean her forehead against his. "But you're still going to have to protect me" she told him and he let out a laugh.

"Protect you huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her and she nodded. "Does that mean I'm not allowed to tell ghost stories?" He asked, raising the flashlight up and placing it under his chin so his face was glowing in the low light under the covers.

"Peter" Alicia protested, shoving his shoulder lightly.

"Okay, okay, no ghost stories" He quickly agreed, tossing the flashlight aside. "Maybe I can distract you from the storm then" he bargained with a grin quickly spreading across his lips.

"And how do you suggest you do that?" Alicia countered playfully.

"Come here" Peter whispered as he reached out to wrap an arm around her and pull her body down so she was laying vertically down the bed and he moved himself to do the same.

"Now what?" Alicia asked with a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Just wait..." Peter said, his eyes watching hers intently.

"What are we-"

"Shhhh" Peter interrupted and Alicia nodded her head.

They waited a few seconds before the sound of another crash of lightening was heard and Alicia let out a gasp once more.

"Now," Peter began before quickly pulling himself closer to cover her lips with a soft kiss.

"One" he began quietly as his lips left hers and Alicia's brow furrowed slightly.

"What are you- _ohhhh_" Alicia lost her train of thought as Peter's mouth came down against the line of her jaw, gently sucking on the flesh.

"Two" he mumbled against her skin. "You count the seconds," he began, then stopped to place another opened mouth kiss on her neck and Alicia involuntarily arched slightly against him.

"Three" he continued, his breath hot on her neck. "Between the lightning and the next roll of thunder" he continued his explanation before lowering himself slightly to kiss her collarbone.

"Four"

"Four" Alicia repeated him, a little breathless.

"And for every five seconds in between lightning and thunder, that's 1 mile away that the lightening is" he finished his explanation before moving over slightly to the other side of her throat and kissing her once more.

"Five" he said just as a crack of thunder rumbled over them.

"Five that's, that's one mile away?" Alicia asked, still slightly dazed over the effect Peter's mouth was having on her.

"That's right" he confirmed. "The storm is moving away, you'll see, the next one is going to be even further"

"Promise?" She asked and he chuckled slightly against her skin.

"I promise" he told her just as another crack of lightning hit the sky.

"One" he began again, just as his mouth covered hers in quick but searing kiss.

"Count for me Baby" he told her as he moved once again to her throat, trailing a line of hot, open mouthed kisses to her burning flesh.

"Two" Alicia said rather shakily; eyes closed as her body gently writhed underneath his.

Peter continued his path to the other side of her throat, gently nipping and sucking at the flesh as her hands began getting lost in the hair at the back of his head as she held him close to her.

"Three" it came out as more of a whimper as Peter took her earlobe in his mouth, gently biting the sensitive lobe before soothing over it with his tongue and repeating the action.

"Fo-_oooohh_-our" Alicia let out breathily as Peter's hand slipped under her shirt and came up to cup her breast, kneading it gently in his palm.

"Oh God, Peter" Alicia whimpered just as Peter's lips came crashing against hers, her mouth immediately opening for him as their tongues got lost in a dance of battling for dominance.

The count, along with any further sounds of the lingering storm outside was long forgotten as the only sounds that could be heard between them were the gasps, whimpers and moans as their heated kiss continued.

Wanting to feel more of him, Alicia's hands slid down Peter's back as she greedily started yanking at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head, needing to feel his skin against hers. The shirt was tossed carelessly aside as Peter quickly brought his mouth back down to cover over hers again. The kiss deepened and Alicia let out a low moan before wrapping her legs around Peter's hips, holding him even closer to her.

She was thankful in this moment that it was Summer and warm in the house so she had decided to wear only a camisole and a pair of underwear to bed so she could feel his skin against hers almost everywhere, except where she wanted to feel him most. Peter's hands were roaming all over scorching flesh as hers got lost in his hair again and she arched against his hard, half naked body.

Obviously getting the hint that Alicia needed more, Peter let his hands roam down to her hips where he hooked a finger around the waistband of her panties and gently pulled them away from her and down her legs until she was able to kick them off. His right hand made a slow, torturous path back up her leg, starting at her calf and working its way up until he reached her upper thigh, stopping just outside where she needed his touch.

"Please" she let out breathily. "Touch me"

Quickly obliging to her wishes, Peter brought his hand up to let his fingers slide through her slick folds, causing her to arch herself into him once more.

"God you're beautiful" Peter breathed as he watched his wife lay underneath him with her eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy. His fingers moved over her a few more times before he pushed one, and then a second finger inside her, causing her hips to thrust upwards and a low moan to escape her lips. He quickly covered her mouth with his once more, swallowing the rest of her moans as his thumb gently circled over her clit while his skilled fingers worked their way inside of her.

As he sped up his actions she began writhing underneath him and her breaths became more and more shallow. Moving his mouth away from hers he attacked her neck instead so he could hear every panting breath and gasp of his name that left her lips as she succumbed to her first orgasm of that night.

He continued his movements for a few moments afterwards, slowing the pace of his stroking fingers as she came down from her high and he kissed her softly on the lips, his tongue lazily playing with hers when she granted him access into her mouth.

Sliding her hands down his chest Alicia reached the top of Peter's boxers and wasted no time slipping her hand inside and wrapping it around his prominent need for her. Peter let out a low groan of approval into her mouth as Alicia began slowly stroking over his hard shaft, letting her thumb swirl around the tip before stroking all the way back down at a slow but satisfying pace.

Peter's mouth moved away from hers as he laid his forehead against her shoulder as she continued her rhythm. Not sure how much longer he could last with her touching him the way that she was Peter pushed himself up enough so he could pull his boxers down, kicking them the rest of the way off until he heard them drop to the floor.

"That's better" he mumbled against her lips before covering them with his once again and she spread her legs as her hand guided him to her warm entrance.

With a low grunt from Peter and a quiet gasp from Alicia, Peter pushed himself inside her, filling her completely as their bodies became one. He began with slow, purposeful strokes inside of her, filling up every inch of what she had to offer as her hands clung to his shoulders, desperately trying to hold him as close as possible. Kissing and sucking on what she knew to be his most sensitive spot right behind his ear, Peter began thrusting his hips harder into her as he felt himself getting closer and closer to a need for release.

Their breathing quickened as they both approached the edge and Peter brought Alicia's leg up to wrap around his hips, offering him an even better angle as he sped up his movements, pushing further and harder with every thrust until he heard Alicia scream out his name and he quickly let himself fall over with her as he gave a few final, powerful strokes before collapsing on top of her, his chest heaving as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Once the rolling waves of their orgasms began to slow Peter found enough strength to lift himself up slightly by his arms so his weight no longer covered her and he rested his forehead against hers as their ragged breaths mixed between them.

After a few moments once she had collected herself Alicia brought her hands up to cover both sides of Peter's face and pulled him away gently to look him in the eyes.

"I love you" she said, a soft smile playing on his features and he grinned.

"And I love you" he told her sincerely before kissing her once more.

"I think the storm stopped..." She mentioned with a quiet laugh and he looked at her sideways.

"What storm?" He asked with a teasing grin and she laughed.

"I'll have to remember this for the next thunder storm" she said smiling up at him.

"Well in case you don't, I'll be sure to remind you" he replied with a grin as he planted a soft kiss to her lips before finally rolling away from her and onto his back, bringing her with him so she was snuggled into his side.

"You must be exhausted" he said through a yawn and she nodded against his chest.

"You too" she mentioned and he shrugged.

"I was just at the office all day, you were the one here nursing a sick three year old while trying to look after Zach as well" he said and she smiled gently at him, glad he always appreciated what she did in the day-to-day for their family.

"Get some sleep okay?" He whispered, nuzzling against her ear as he held her close to him and she nodded against him before her eyes easily closed on their own and she was quickly whisked into to a deep sleep.

* * *

The following morning Alicia gently began to rouse as she blinked into the rich morning light that was pouring in through the shades of her bedroom window. She let out a groan as she stretched her arms out and was confused for a moment as she felt the cold sheets next to her on the bed when she had reached her arm out.

"Peter?" She called out sleepily as she pushed the blankets off and reached to her bed stand for her alarm clock. "It's only seven" she mumbled through a yawn as she wondered why Peter had gotten up so early on a Saturday, especially considering the night they had last night and what time they had gone to bed.

A quick smile flashed across her as her mind went back to last night and how amazing everything felt; every last nerve in her body was on fire as he touched her. A shiver ran through her as she recalled the memories and she quickly had to give her head a shake as she remembered she had a sick child in the next room that probably needed tending to.

Pushing open the door to Grace's room Alicia stopped cold as she noticed Grace wasn't in her bed.

"Grace?" She called out rather nervously as she took a quick second to look around the room. Realizing she wasn't in there Alicia left the room and immediately stopped at Zach's next. Relieved to see him sleeping soundly right where she had left him Alicia closed Zach's door once again and headed down the stair case to search for the rest of her family.

Quickly passing by the dining room and kitchen Alicia came to a stop in the living room just in front of the sofa. Heaving a sigh of relief, Alicia couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she stared down at Peter passed out on the couch in his t-shirt and sweat pants with their pyjama clad toddler lying on his chest; his hand wrapped protectively around her back securing her to him as she moved gently up and down with rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Looking over to the end table next to the sofa Alicia noticed a wet wash cloth and the bottle of Children's Tylenol. Furrowing her brow she bent down next to Peter and pushed Grace's hair off her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Hey" she heard Peter's voice croak softly beside her, still rich with sleep.

"Hey" she smiled at him as she pushed a hand through his hair as well.

"She woke up..." he began, stopping to let out a small yawn. "She was crying but you were out like a light so I wanted to let you sleep" he explained.

"Her fever come back?" Alicia asked as she looked over to the small table behind Peter's head.

"Yeah, but not much, just a little high. I was able to get it down and, I don't know, I guess I fell asleep while trying to get her to go down" he shrugged lightly and she smiled at him.

"I'll make some coffee okay?" She said and he nodded.

"Mmm, you're wonderful" he smiled and she laughed.

Bringing herself up slightly Alicia leaned over them to first place a kiss on her daughters head and then one to Peter's lips.

"What was that for?" He asked with a boyish grin and she smirked at him.

"Last night..." She shrugged casually. "Best. camping trip. _ever_" she finished, tossing him a quick wink as she stood to her feet and headed to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

* * *

**~END**


End file.
